Supremacy
by Joyful Graveyard
Summary: Jaden Yuki, in his battle with the first Shadow Rider, is possessed by the soul of the Supreme King. What will become of this premature awakening?
1. Fight Fire with Fire

Supremacy

Chapter One: Fight Fire with Fire

Jaden Yuki screamed out in pain as the enemy's Spear Dragon pierced through the defense of his Wroughtweiler, bringing him down to 600 life points. He fell to his knees as the Shadow Rider he was currently dueling cackled, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon looming ominously over him. "How will you beat me now, Jaden? I have the ultimate power of the Darkness at my command! There is no way for you to win this duel!"

_He's right... _Jaden hung his head even lower. _I can't win against this kind of power! I'm just too weak..._

_**Indeed you are.**_

Jaden's eyes widened. _Wha...?_

_**You are weak. I can make you stronger. I can guide your moves, I can win this duel of fate. Just let me take over.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Haou, the Supreme King. **_

_... All right, if you can win this, I won't complain. But how do you plan to do it?_

Jaden could FEEL the voice inside his head; it was smirking, triumphant. _** By fighting fire with fire, of course.**_

Jaden's body exploded with dark power, enough to send Nightshroud to his knees. As the Rider was kneeling, Jaden began to stand, a sinister smirk upon his face. "**Foolish human. You think YOU wield the Darkness to its fullest extent? Don't make me laugh." **As Jaden stood to his full height, Syrus and Chumley got a good view of his face, and shrank back in fear at his eyes.

They were a hard, unforgiving gold.

"**I activate Wroughtweiler's effect. Through his destruction, I am able to return a copy of Polymerization as well as an Elemental Hero into my hand." **And just like that, the duel was back in motion. **"I return Elemental Hero Wildheart and Polymerization to my hand." **The cards came out of his Graveyard, and he placed them next to the other cards in his hand, turning his gaze toward his enemy. **"Keep in mind, it is still your turn."**

Nightshroud shook his head. "I don't know what kind of trick you just pulled... But it won't affect me! I reveal my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon, and target your Fusion Gate!" His now revealed face-down card created a cyclone of wind, destroying Jaden's Field Spell. "And now, your Tempest cannot defend itself. Go, Red-Eyes! Darkness Giga Flare!" The jewled dragon roared as it shot an enormous fireball from its mouth. The Elemental Hero that stood against it screamed as it was vaporized.

Jaden was unfazed. **"Is that all?" **He asked of the dark emissary, clearly bored.

Nightshroud paused before answering. "... Yes. Yes, that's it."

Jaden smirked again, and his golden eyes glimmered in the light of the lava. **"Then the turn is mine..." **He drew his card, making the cards in his hand reach 5, before laughing hysterically. **"Perfect. I discard my Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to activate Lightning Vortex, destroying all of your monsters." **Nightshroud gasped as the card shot a pair of bolts of lightning, causing the two dragons to explode. **"Now, due to my Necroshade resting in the Grave, I can summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge without a sacrifice." **The golden monster rose up, his arm blades gleaming in the eerie light provided by the lava below. Nightshroud paled considerably as he realized that there was no defending from this attack. **"Finish this, Bladedge."** The bladed hero jumped in front of Nightshroud and struck him down with a mighty blow.

WINNER: JADEN YUKI

As Nightshroud fell to the ground, the mask covering his face began to fade away, the darkness leaving him, until his face was recognizable. Jaden, still under the influence of the King, recognized the face of his former opponent.

**"Atticus Rhodes... Alexis will be shocked, to say the least." **He turned towards the two other Slifers, and spoke directly to them. **"It will be dawn soon. You have two options; you can either ride up to Duel Academy with me upon a chosen Duel Monster, or you can wait here for me to come and retrieve you. Your choice?"**

Syrus and Chumley glanced at each other, and it was clear they were on the same thought process. Syrus turned back to Jaden and said, "We'd much rather come with you, but how will we ride on virtual monsters?"

Jaden smirked, but this time it radiated confidence rather that mercilessness. **"Have faith, you will see soon enough."**

~SCENE BREAK~

Alexis walked toward the hospital ward, curious of this "surprise" that she was called for, and irate that she was pulled out of class for it. Her blonde hair fell behind her shoulders to the small of her back, and fell in odd ways about her face that never quite reached her eyes. Her chocolate-brown eyes had black rings around them, suggesting that she had gotten little to no sleep as of late. As she entered the sick bay, she immediately saw that two-toned hair that she'd recognize anywhere, and she was about to smile at Jaden-

When she saw his eyes.

"Jaden, what happened to your eyes?" She questioned frantically. She loved seeing those brown, reassuring, warm, happy eyes. These gold ones were hard, unforgiving, and cold.

**"Relax, Alexis. This will not last. Besides, there are other matters that are of more importance right now." **He gestured towards the bed he was sitting by, and Alexis gasped as she saw her brother.

"What... What happened, Jaden?"

**"He was taken over by the more... Vile, shall we say, powers of Darkness. He became the first Shadow Rider, known as Nightshroud. He put up a valiant fight, but he could not stand against me." **Jaden smirked at her, his golden eyes gaining a playful, impish gleam. **"I can see that dueling prowess runs in the family."**

Alexis blushed slightly at the compliment. "Well, thanks... But do you know when he'll awaken? I... I miss my brother..." She wbegan crying silently; he was back, her brother was back!

Jaden sighed, his golden eyes becoming clouded. **"I cannot say for sure. It will not be long, however. The Shadow Game we found ourselves in was not one that would steal the life of the loser; your brother will awaken. Fear not, Princess... **He'll be fine," Jaden replied as his eyes regained their warm, brown color. He smiled reassuringly at Alexis, and she smiled back.

"So, Jaden, mind telling me why your eyes were so..." Alexis searched for a word. "...Abnormal?"

Jaden made an odd sound, one that seemed to be somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "Boy, have I got something to tell you..."

**FOR THE RECORD: Haou, in this story, will not be evil; he will, however, represent Jaden's dark side, and so will retain Jaden's morals and goals. He will simply be a bit more merciless and blunt.**


	2. Explanations

**Alright guys. I'm back already, with another chapter. I was surprised at the immediate response that this story got, so in honor of your immediate response, you get an immediate chapter! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Supremacy!**

**-JG  
**

Supremacy ch. 2

Explanations

"What do you think it could mean?" Alexis questioned after listening intently to Jaden's explanation, now sitting on Atticus's bed, looking into Jaden's eyes. Jaden had filled her in on the events that had transpired in the volcano overlooking the island, detailing his change into Haou.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. However, I do know that Haou is an even more powerful duelist than I am." Jaden's eyes brightened as he came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't you ask Haou what he thinks of it? I could probably switch out with him, and he might be able to give you a bit of information that could be useful."

As Alexis was about to reply, a projection of Haou appeared, standing, next to Jaden. However, Haou's clothing was drastically different; as opposed to Jaden's red jacket, Haou was wearing a black blazer, with gold where Jaden's blazer was white. In addition, while Jaden's boots were red with black trim, Haou's were black, with a dark blue trim. **"There is no need for that." **His golden eyes stared at Alexis intently. **"What is it you would wish to know?"**

Alexis, still a little unsettled by the sudden appearance and the intensity of those golden eyes, asked her question with a slight waver to her voice. "Um... Could you give us a basic rundown of your abilities?"

**"Very well then," **Haou replied. **"However, it will be a while. Perhaps later, when the both of you are not required to attend classes?"**

"Well, the problem with that," Jaden interjected, "Is that we live in two different dorms... How are we supposed to meet each other?"

Alexis's eyes gained a small light. "What if we met up by the docks this evening? We won't be disturbed by anyone, and nobody ever thinks to check there." _Not to mention the view as the sun sets is absolutely beautiful... _The blonde's face took a slightly pink hue.

Jaden grinned. "Awesome idea Lex! So, I'll see you at the docks at..." he checked his watch. "Hm... Maybe around 7:00? That way, we have enough time to finish whatever lame assignments the professors decide to give us, but we also have enough time to have a good talk."

Alexis smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Haou rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his slight half-smile. **"Much as I wish it to be otherwise, you two are missing the classes that you were just talking about... Maybe you should make your way to your classes now?"**

Jaden's and Alexis's eyes widened; Haou was right, they needed to get going if they didn't want to miss too much! They sprinted out of the hospital wing and through the halls before stopping in front of Dr. Crowler's Dueling 101 class. They looked at each other; they forgot to come up with a reason to come in late!

Alexis hummed, before holding a finger up. "Idea time! Alright, pay attention Jaden, I don't wanna have to say it again." Jaden mocked hurt, holding his hand over his heart. Alexis closed her eyes, sighing. "Oh, save it... ANYWAYS, so here's the story. When you brought Atticus back, you called for me. As you described what had happened to him, I started to cry, like, really bad. Then you consoled me until you realized that we needed to get to class. You eventually coaxed me into drying off my eyes, and brought me to class. I'm gonna ask Crowler if you can't sit next to me, just for the day, in order to make it seem more believable... That's alright by you, right? You don't copy off of Syrus, do you?" She winked at him, smirking.

Jaden took a step back, cheeks a bright red, waving his hands rapidly. "No, I don't, I swear Alexis, that's something I would never do, how could you think-"

Alexis broke his rant by laughing, hard. "Relax, Jaden!" she managed in between giggles. "Relax, I was kidding!" She finally stopped her laughing, standing up straight. "C'mon, let's go inside." She stood in front of the door, her right hand on the handle, her left beckoning Jaden to stand next to her.

Jaden moved up next to her, mumbling under his breath. "I'm not a copier..."

Alexis laughed quietly and pushed the door open. As she let Jaden in first, he came up to her and led her in, playing the part of a worried friend perfectly. Dr. Crowler sputtered as the two came in, crying, "Slacker! Alexis, my dear, why are you and the slacker so late?"

Alexis looked at Jaden, and he nodded. He cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself, and said, "Well, as I'm sure you guys have heard, last night I defeated the first Shadow Rider, whose name was Nightshroud. Well, turns out that Nightshroud was Alexis's brother, Atticus, who had been kidnapped and infused with the power- and disposition- of Darkness. As soon as I got to the hospital wing, I called Alexis, knowing she'd want to see this. When she got there, and saw her brother in a coma, she started to cry, hard... I just sat there and talked to her, trying to help in any way I could-"

Alexis cut in, "Don't worry Jaden, you definitely helped." She smiled at him, and mouthed to him, _I'll take over from here. _Jaden smiled back and nodded. Alexis picked up where Jaden left off, "he consoled me, told me it was gonna be alright. When he realized that we needed to go to class, he helped me dry off my face and walked with me over here." Alexis smiled at him again, and he smiled back.

Dr. Crowler, meanwhile, was crying rivers from his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Alexis! Don't worry, I'm sure you can get the notes from dear Bastion here, or someone similar. You wouldn't mind, would you, Bastion?" Bastion shook his head. "Excellent! Well, Alexis, Slacker, if you would please find your seats..."

Alexis raised her hand. "Actually, Mr. Crowler, would you be alright with Jaden sitting next to me, just for a couple of days? I... I just..."

The look in Crowler's eyes suggested that while he did not like the idea... "I suppose you can. NO funny business, though, slacker! Do you understand me?" Jaden nodded, smiling. "Very well, please find your seats." Alexis bowed to the good Doctor, motioning for Jaden to do the same. He jerkily did the same, before they both sat down. "Now then, as I was saying before they walked in, the Field Spell not only affects your side of the field, but the opponent's as well..."

Activate spell, SCENE BREAK!

It was now 7:00, and Alexis was sitting on the dock, dangling her legs. Hearing footsteps coming down the dock, she turned her head and smiled at Jaden. He smiled back at her, sitting down next to her. She looked like she wanted to say something...

_No, not yet, Lexi, _she said to herself, shaking her head. _Maybe when this all passes over. _

Jaden gave her an odd look, before shaking his head, much more relaxed than Alexis. "Well Lex, do you want me to call out Haou?"

**"Again, there is no need for that, Jaden." **The spirit of the Supreme King, complete in his black attire, stood next to Jaden. **"Now, shall we begin?"**

Alexis nodded. "So, Haou, what are your abilities?"

Haou's golden eyes turned to her, gazing intensely at her. It was almost as if he was staring into her soul... Alexis quailed a little under Haou's gaze, and the king's spirit came back into reality. **"I apologize, I was lost in thought for a moment." **He turned to the setting sun. **"My capabilities... They include complete control over the powers of Darkness, relative control over the elements, flight, martial arts prowess, telepathy, to an extent, the ability to make Duel Monsters real, and the power to create the Shadow Game. I can use Duel Monsters to my advantage. I am an accomplished offensive and defensive fighter, and have training in swordplay, axes, and most all of the medieval weaponry."**

Jaden's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Can you teach me?" He begged of the spirit. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Haou held up a hand, silencing Jaden. **"When you are not in imminent peril? Possibly. For now? There is a vampire behind us."**

Alexis, afraid to turn around, whispered to Jaden, "Jaden?" He nodded to show he was listening. "Is there seriously a vampire behind us?"

""Why yes, my dear, there is!" A sinister yet beautiful voice called to them from behind.

**Expected? Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Read, Review, Repeat! :D**

**-JG  
**


	3. Vampire vs Emperor

**Alright, I'm back. This is going to be interesting... I apologize for not having this earlier, I've been swamped with exams and homework and my slowly dying social life. XD Anyhoo, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Note, as well, that Jaden and Haou's decks are not similar in any way. Haou will not be using an Evil Hero deck. No, he will be using something radically different.**

Supremacy Ch. 3

Vampire vs. Emperor

The vampire lady cackled as the two humans turned, shocked, to face her. "Yes, I'm here, and I'm just DYING for a duel." Her face curled into a smirk. "Well, I WOULD be dying, anyway, if I weren't already dead." At the blank looks she got from the two, she huffed. "Of course, I shouldn't expect you two to understand my sense of humor; you are, after all, among the living. Well, as much as I'd like to continue this chat..." She waved her hand behind her, and a dark portal appeared, showing the entrance to what appeared to be a castle. "I AM a part of the Shadow Riders, and so I must duel one of you. So, whom shall it be? The handsome young boy, or the beautiful young lady?" She looked between the two expectantly.

Jaden stepped forward, determined. "I'll duel you," he proclaimed.

Alexis came up next to Jaden. "I'm going with you," she stated, the look on her face giving no leeway.

The vampiress smiled, but it was devoid of kindness, filled with lust. What kind of lust, Jaden wasn't sure, but he sure hoped it wasn't for him! "Very well, my dears, shall we go to the castle?" She didn't wait for them to answer; instead, she grabbed them both and jumped into the portal! She laughed as their screams of fear reached her ears. As they neared her castle, she dropped Jaden on the ground and held Alexis by her side. Alexis's eyes widened in fear as she kept going towards the castle. Once the vampiress had landed at the castle gates, she shouted, "Young man! If you wish to have her back, you must first defeat me in a duel!But first..." She placed Alexis onto the ground and raised her arms in a grand fashion. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the vampire mistress known as Camula, ruler of this castle and second Shadow Rider." She smiled lustfully once again. "Now that that's over with... Shall we begin?" She held out her arm and a Duel Disk materialized on her arm, with a clear vampire motif.

Jaden walked up slowly. His eyes widened in shock, however, as Haou's presence made itself known in his mind. _**I wish to take over in this duel. I must release the souls she has captured. Will you allow me to do so?**_

Jaden thought for a while, before wordlessly surrendering control to Haou. The change was immediate; in a sudden flash of darkness, the spirit of Haou had taken over Jaden's body, and it was clear to both Camula and Alexis that he had done so. Jaden's blazer, previously red with white trim, was now black with golden trim. His shoes also were changed, from the red with black to black with navy blue. His eyes changed to those hard golden irises once again. Using the powers over darkness, he materialized a Duel Disk similar to the Academy-issued ones, but instead of silver, the Disk was colored black. **"Camula. I will Duel you, on these terms. If I am to win, not only shall Alexis and I go free, but you must also release the souls you have collected. If, however, it should come to pass that I am the loser, you may not only take my Spirit Key, but my soul as well. Are these conditions acceptable to you?"**

Camula thought over the stakes (no pun intended) for a moment, before answering, "Yes, these terms are acceptable. I trust you are ready to begin?"

Haou smirked.

**"DUEL!"**

Camula: 4000

Jaden (Haou): 4000

"I'll begin this," Camula stated as she drew a card from her Deck. She smirked a little. "I'll begin this Shadow Game by summoning the Vampire Lady, in Attack mode." As she placed the monster on the disk, the female vampire rose up from her card, poised for battle. (1550/1550) "I do believe I will end my turn there." She grinned at Haou, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "Your move, darling." Alexis shifted on the ground, her eyes gaining a hard look to them. She didn't much like Camula addressing Jaden as 'darling'...

Haou smirked, his golden eyes flashing, as he drew a card. "**And what a turn it will be..." **He muttered as he checked his hand. **"Well, then, I shall begin. I summon the Dark Resonator in Attack mode!"** A small monster holding a tuning fork in one hand and a blue antenna appeared on his side of the field. (1300/300)

Camula laughed outright at Haou's play. "Now, why in the world would you play a monster weaker than mine in attack mode?"

Haou smirked. **"Who said anything about weakness? Next I activate the spell card known as Axe of Despair!" **The tuning fork in the Resonator monster's hand was replaced with a gnarled wooden axe with an extremely sharp blade. **"Now my Resonator gains 1000 Attack points." **(1300- 2300/300) **"Attack her Vampire Lady!" **The Dark Resonator swung its axe at the vampiress, cutting through her at the midsection. The undead monster screamed as she burst into pixels. Camula hissed as the pain coursed through her body as well.

Haou: 4000

Camula: 3250

"It matters not!" she seethed. "I will win this duel, and your soul shall be mine!"

Haou's smirk widened. **"Keep thinking that, vampiress. I set one card and end my turn." **A hologram of a facedown card followed his proclamation.

Camula growled. "My turn. I draw!" She did so, and smirked at the hand she held. "I activate the Book of Life! This allows me to resurrect one of my own monsters, and since the Vampire Lady is the only monster inhabiting my grave..." The vampiress returned, ready for round two. (1550/1550) "Now I activate the spell Overpowering Eyes, and since my Vampire Lady has less than 2000 attack points..." She trailed off as the holographic vampiress phased through the Resonator like he wasn't even there, slashing at Haou's chest. Haou grunted as his Life Points took a nosedive.

Camula: 3250

Haou: 2450

Alexis watched in horror. _If Camula is able to keep this up, Jaden's body might not be able to take it!_ She shook her head vigorously. _NO! No, I have to stay strong. It's what Jaden would do for me... _she cupped her hands around her mouth and cried, "Jaden! You can do this! Don't let this freaky bloodsucking woman win!"

Haou looked over to her, and a small smile flickered across his face. It was so fast, Alexis wasn't even sure if she really saw it. **"I will not lose." **He turned to Camula, the semi-content expression leaving his face. **"Do you end, vampire?" **Camula nodded. **"Well, then, I shall begin." **He drew a card from his Deck. His smirk grew again. **"Well, then, I do believe it's time for me to show you the true power of the Demon Dragon Deck, hm? I'll begin by tributing my Dark Resonator in order to summon the Vice Dragon." **The Resonator vanished, replaced by a powerful purple Dragon with green wings. (2000/2300)

Camula chuckled again. "Now you've stymied me. Why would you sacrifice your empowered Resonator for a less powerful Dragon?"

Haou stared her down. **"Because, unlike my Resonator, my Dragon is Level 5."** At Camula's confused look, he sighed. **"You'll find out soon enough." **He then placed a card into the Spell/Trap slot of his Disk. **"I now activate the Spell known as Premature Burial, sacrificing 800 of my Life Points in order to return my Resonator." **(1300/300)

Haou:1650

Camula: 3250

**"Next, I shall Tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator to my Level 5 Vice Dragon."**

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

The Dark Resonator hit his antenna against his tuning fork and flew up in the air. He began glowing, and disappeared from sight as the Vice Dragon flew up into the air. It slowed as three green rings came down from the sky, slowing as they encompassed the Dragon. The dragon itself glowed, before it burst into five stars, which lined up vertically inside the rings. **"Now you shall witness the true power of a King," **Haou stated, his voice cold. The stars gave off a bright light, blinding all those who could see the duel. **" I call upon your power! Synchro Summon! **_**RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" **_As the light faded, an incredibly muscled Dragon colored dark red and black descended upon the field, emitting a red aura of power. (3000/2000)

Camula gasped in shock and fright. "What IS that thing?"

Haou smirked widely, showing his own fangs. **"This is the Red Dragon Archfiend, and the tool of your demise. But first, I activate this." **He waved his hand, and an unfamiliar spell card came up. It depicted the Red dragon Archfiend's head, with a flame behind it in the shape of a small dragon. **"The Dragon's Spirit! This allows me to send one Dragon-type monster in my Deck to the Graveyard." **A card jutted out of his Deck. **"I choose the Curse of Dragon."**Ashe placed it in his Graveyard, he looked directly at Camula. **"Then, the other half of this card's effect activates, granting one Dragon-Type monster on the Field all of that monster's Attack Points!" **Camula gasped as the dragon grew even more powerful, the red aura intensifying. (3000-5000/2000) **"Now, my monster, attack her Vampire Lady, and show her why you are feared! Absolute Powerforce!" **The Dragon reared its fist back, and as it headed towards the now cowering vampiress, its fist burst into a powerful conflagration. Then the dragon punched the vampiress, and it was over.

Haou: 1650 V

Camula: 0 L

Camula fell to the ground, darkness seeping out of her. "How? How could I LOSE to a mere BOY?" she screamed as she dissolved into a pile of dust.

There was a moment of silence, before out of the dust pile came many souls, some young, some old, all ecstatic. One of them stopped by Haou and cried, _"You have saved us! Thank you, mortal, thank you so much! I don't know how we can repay you!"_

Haou chuckled. **"You need not repay me, friend. Go, and find solace in the afterlife." **The spirit nodded joyously, before fading away. Haou turned to Alexis and said, **"We should get going. It is becoming late, and you and the boy must sleep in order to regain energy." **Alexis nodded wordlessly and Haou created a dark portal. Through it, they could clearly see Duel Academy's docks. Haou looked at Alexis, and Alexis grabbed his arm. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face again, but he turned his full attention to the portal, his face a mask of determination. He jumped through it, but unlike Camula, he kept a tight grip on Alexis. As they came out of the portal, Haou's eyes faded to Jaden's brown, before Jaden slumped, almost bringing him and Alexis to the ground. Alexis yelped as she felt a strong force pull her towards the ground, and pushed upward in an effort to stay standing. She wrapped her arm around Jaden's shoulder and walked him back to his dorm room, hushing a startled Syrus and Chumley and explaining the situation to them. After dropping Jaden off at the Red dorm, Alexis walked down to the Obelisk Blue ladies' dorm and flopped down onto her bed, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Jaden wasn't so lucky. His dreams were filled with situations where the spirit inside him took over forcefully and used his power to rule Duel Academy with an iron fist. He would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, and then take an hour to fall asleep again, before the cycle repeated itself within the next two hours.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, the third Shadow Rider had infiltrated the island...

**Well, how'd ya like my interpretation of the Duel? No, Haou will not use a carbon copy of Jack Atlas's deck, just a lot of the same monsters. I actually based this deck off of my own. So sue me. xD It's not a carbon copy of my deck either, though. But I'm getting off topic. Thanks for reading, and if you want, you can leave a review.**

**-JG  
**


End file.
